


Take My Coat

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Leather Jackets, M/M, Protectiveness, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Gavin and Ryan are caught in the rain.





	Take My Coat

Ryan Haywood and his small boyfriend, Gavin Free, were out for a walk in the late fall when it started to rain.

At first it was just a few small drops, but then it turned into full on rain.

Gavin, who was just in a warm sweater, pouted as he started to get soaked by the liquid drenching him.

"You're going to catch a cold." Ryan stated, already beginning to remove his black leather jacket. "Take my coat."

"No, no, it's fine, I-"

Gavin didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ryan's jacket was dropped on top of his head to shield him from the rain.

The smaller of the two adjusted it so he could still see and peered up at his boyfriend.

"...thanks, love."

Ryan only nodded in response, seemingly not caring that now he was getting drenched with rain water.

But, his boyfriend cared.

As they passed a closed shop, Gavin grabbed him by the collar of his damp shirt and dragged him under the awning to stand beside the door where it was nice and dry.

The taller man didn't say a word as Gavin snuggled up against him, he simply wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"I love you, Ryan."

"...love you too, Gav."


End file.
